In conventional devices for processing paper currencies, especially an automatic teller machine (abbreviated as ATM), a device at a banknote dealing port having a banknote input function and a banknote output function is required to be equipped for achieving the function of paper currency exchanging between users and the devices.
Currently, a device at the banknote dealing port, which stacks banknotes by an impeller wheel, is adopted in the ATM, and separately designed banknote separating mechanism and impeller wheel type banknote stacking mechanism are adopted, thus there are two banknote dealing ports: a banknote deposit port and a banknote withdrawal port. If the banknote deposit port and the banknote withdrawal port are integrated into one opening (i.e., corresponding to one shutter position), it is necessary to use a banknote pressing plate to separate a banknote input area from a banknote output area at the banknote dealing port.
However, integrating the banknote dealing port corresponding to the banknote separating mechanism and the banknote dealing port corresponding to the banknote stacking mechanism into one opening is apt to cause problems that the banknote separating mechanism and the impeller wheel type banknote stacking mechanism are exposed outside when not needed, and therefore are possibly blocked by foreign matters disposed in the opening, a customer is apt to incorrectly place the banknotes to a fault position when depositing banknotes, and the impeller wheel, the banknote separating wheel and other structures inside the banknote dealing port are apt to be damaged due to being exposed outside. Therefore, a device which allows the banknote separating mechanism and the impeller wheel type banknote stacking mechanism to be integrated to work normally without causing exposure of the internal structures is urgently required.